where's the justice?
by Kaminari in a red komono
Summary: that night sasuke left to go to orochimaru....sakura left too....but with a different league. hints of lemon, deidaraXitachi pairings but the main pairing, SakuraXdeidara
1. wheres the justice?

**_disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any characters in this story, this disclaimer is for the whole story, so i do not have to right it all again. but the storyline is mine, even though there is hints of different episodes._**

* * *

Where's the justice?

Set in episode 109 -

Chapter 1: spotting

10:00am

"Deidara, sasori. Spy on Itachi's brother, we are hearing rumours that Orachimaru are after Sasuke's sharingan. even though it sounds like the best mission for Itachi and kisame, well, they've been told to…do another mission, something that doesn't concern you" The dark leader enquired the mission; they both nodded and leaped out of the water-echoing cave.

That evening…

"Orachimaru-sama will give you powers" Tayuya explained. The seal on sasuke's neck started glowing like fire; sasuke could feel the pain coming down his back. The cursed seal covered half his body, Sasuke was in distress.

2 minutes earlier

"Sasori Danna, should I keep an eye on the kyuubi, yeah? Just in case he gets involved with orachimaru yeah," Deidara asked his master, sasori's reply was nothing but a nod. "Just, do not get to close, make sure you don't do anything but keep silence." Deidara nodded and leaped off.

"Once it takes over your body, you will lose yourself. Forever." Sakon warned sasuke. Sasori watched Sasuke listen to Sakon, and then noticed the seal of heaven crawling back up sasuke's back, to where it was before. Sasori saw the fear in sasuke's eyes. _"Just like his brother…"_ sasori thought.

"In return for gaining power through the cursed seal, you will be under orachimaru-sama's control. We have no freedom. In order to gain something you must throw something away. What is your purpose? To stay in this village and lick each others wounds? And forget everything…About uchiha Itachi?" Tayuya clarified, Sasori looked shocked for a moment, and so did sasuke, even more shocked.

"Don't forget what your purpose is" Sakon finished.

"So want to kill your brother that much..?"Sasori said aloud, but shut himself up to find that, one of them spotted him he cursed, then leaped out of the tree.

"Someone's been spying on us."

"Thank you!" naruto mannered. Then ran to sakura. Shouting _'sakura-Chan!'_ .Deidara watched in the darkness upon the roof of the ramen shack.

"I'll walk you back!" assumed naruto, but as happy as naruto was, the reply was: "its okay, you don't have to"

"_Hello again sakura, yeah" _Deidara smirked at his thoughts. Thinking of her, crying his name under his hot sweaty body. But then thought back to his mission. _"Soon enough, ill be able to touch your body again, yeah". _

"Why not? Why not? Walking outside at night is dangerous." Warned naruto _"It sure is, yeah" "_it's bright enough, so I'll be fine." Sakura smiled. But then looked at the moon then saw something move. Her heart was racing when she saw…

_Deidara…? How long has it been? How long has it been since I… _

"sakura-Chan?" naruto waited for her reply, but she soon answered: "naruto thanks. But want to go back alone" She stared into his clear blue eyes as did he,

"You sure?" Naruto asked worriedly. She just smiled "I'll be fine."

"Okay!" he smiled.

She walked off into the distance, hearing him shout goodbye and waving his arms. Deidara just raised an eyebrow. _"I don't think the kyuubi knows about sasuke yet, yeah, she knew I was here, but she was sad before I was spotted" _he then started to follow her as she walked off into the darkness. Naruto then ran back into the ramen shack.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Then shouted:

"Where are you!?" She looked around for Deidara. Upon the roofs of houses and shacks, until a body grabbed hold of her form from behind. Holding her close to his chest. Then whispered "I've waited for this for a long tome, loving you is what makes my life meanigful, Where have you been? My life has been meaningless for months, yeah." The warmth of his breath slithered down her neck; she sighed in relief and smirked. "I-I missed you since the day you left me…why did you?" she asked sadly, now her smile upside down. He frowned at the sight then nudged her neck. "I'm here now, yeah? Love is a canvas furnished by Nature and embroidered by imagination, if that embroidery leaves, then my soul will die. I went because I didn't want you to be hurt, If I had stopped another day, you and I would've…" the moment stopped by deidara's phone rang. She broke the hug and Deidara picked the phone up and put it on loud speak.

"Sasori-Danna? What is wrong, yeah?" questioned Deidara. "…I had been spotted and Itachi's brother is walking to the exit of the village..." Sakura was shocked.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted and ran to the only exit of the village, but Deidara grabbed hold of her arm, giving a look saying "not yet."

"Who the hell is that Deidara?! You've put your duty to the side?! Is that it?" sasori complained.

"No! I got caught too, by this pink haired…" he winced "bitch…yeah, she followed me and said that she would call...Tsunade and get my ass whopped, yeah, ill go find you okay?" sasori agreed and hung up.

"I'm sorry" She snatched her arm, land ran drying her tears and running to sasuke.

Deidara ran after her.


	2. lithium

When is the justice?

The song throughout is Lithium by evanescence (a favourite)

Sakura's Point of view

By the way, this isn't as accurate as the last one

* * *

Chapter 2: lithium

_**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go **_

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

My foot steps ran against the cold path, noticing Deidara following me. I found my true beloved standing in the middle of the path.Sasuke.

I stopped there, only 5 foot steps away from him. I thought I felt my heart stop. I was so…I couldn't even put it like that…all I thought was if sasuke left, my world would die. He was more than anyone…

"_What about Deidara you Pratt!" _I heard my conscience shout at me. No. not even Deidara. I didn't care if Deidara died before all I cared… but then, my heart felt as if it had a dragon sitting on top of it. I ignored it if I could but, nevertheless spoke to sasuke.

"Sasuke! Why…? Why…?" I sobbed, knowing the tears I held were not going to leave.

Sasuke had stood behind me. "You really are annoying…" he smirked, I felt relaxed. I thought he wasn't going to leave but then…I fell to the cold ground, and my world clashed like glass and broke.

He left Konoha.

_**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow **_

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Sasori's Point of view

I saw Deidara clench his fists, he was really pissed off. We waited for a moment, saw the little uchiha leave. I was just about to follow him but…Deidara jumped out of the bush. And headed towards the pink haired girl, shaking her by her revealed petite shoulders gently, she soon, jumped. I was absolutely shocked when she hugged him.

"Deidara…what the hell are you doing?" I spoke up... they both ignored and I jumped out from hiding, and the pink haired girl was in shock and lay back down in the foetal position. She started to shiver and Deidara was trying to calm her down. I then walked off, leaving Deidara and her some time to talk.

"I'm going to wait for 2 minutes, leaving you time to talk…" sasori said, I just nodded and walked away.

Sakura's Point of view

The puppeteer walked away slowly, I was going under shock from what just happened.

"_Stay with Deidara…" _I heard my conscience say, I felt arms wrapped around me, Deidara was there, trying to calm me down. All the things I said while going to sasuke, just flushed to the floor, with me…and I felt that chasing hopeless love was my worries, but Deidara must feel like this as well, must he?

I turned to see him, hoping to see a smile but I knew I wasn't going to get one. He frowned at my eyes and then caressed my cheek.

"Don't cry now, yeah? I am here. Unn…" I trusted his words, and held my arms around his neck, he kissed my ear and nudged my neck with his tongue, he placed his fore-arm underneath my thighs, carried me half bridle style, with my arms wrapped around his neck and him breathing down my back slowly. He then walked off.

"Do you want to come with me…yeah?" he whispered vibrantly, I wondered what he meant… I shook my head.

"I can't…I have family and friends, I can't just leave them…"my answer had made him frown, but put me on the bench nevertheless. He gave me a longing stare, but then smirked. "…fine…" was all was heard. I watched him walk away. That precious smirk slowly turned into a frown.

"_I am such a Pratt" _I murmured, a while after I noticed. What an idiot I was and that I would never meet him in a long while. I then saw his body walk into the sun rise, I bit my finger, making it bleed then I wrote with it: _sorry_ on the bench, and then ran like hell.

_**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

* * *

**_

Teehee, in a really exciting time I'm going to add more evanescence songs

Oh and by the way, I picked lithium, because it's a ingredient used in anti-depressants, so I say to sakura, Deidara is lithium.


	3. meeting people

I'm evil :)

* * *

The sunrise was dry and crisp, but sakura was to busy chasing after the one she figured she loved. Deidara.

They had both noticed her and stopped when they heard something. Sakura ran out of breath and saw them both stop, she then ran up to Deidara and he instantly snatched in her, then open his cloak and zipped it up again sasori, looked.

"Did anyone follow you, sakura?" he said steadily but she found his voice ruffled and trying to hide anger. She shook her head….then…

"ANBU…yeah..." Deidara cursed to the content.

"Let her go or else we will have to go to drastic Measures." Said what looked like an anbu captain.

"Kill them, yeah…show sasori Danna that you are a good fighter…yeah" Deidara kissed sakura in his akatsuki cloak, then he opened it up. She had taken a kunai out of his back pocket and ran towards them, letting her inner conscience go. She had stabbed the ANBU leader within 2 seconds of the time. They were not expecting that. She then gripped another kunai and had run towards 2 members of anbu, they tried to put a sleeping spell on her but she released it. And threw their masked heads off of their shoulders. Deidara had smirked at this. She then saw 2 more members; she jumped, twisted and flipped stabbing them both with the flying kunai's, letting warm blood fly everywhere. This time Deidara chuckled at this and saw the reaction from Sasori's face. "Priceless! Yeah!" he laughed at sasori. Sakura had ran to Deidara clenching her fists behind his back, she had felt angry and at the same time happy that she had turned Deidara's frown into a smile…after all, she would do anything for him.

Sasori had thought it through. "Why had you lied to me, Deidara-kun? When I asked you to why you took so long…?" Deidara shrugged and then said "because I was afraid you may take it the wrong way and kill sakura-Chan…Unn…"

Sasori stared at sakura leaning over deidara's back.

"You do know that Itachi's probably going to be pissed with you…" Smirked sasori. Just thinking of the time he caught Deidara and Itachi making out on top of HIS bed. "After all, once he hears that Deidara has a bitch…he's going to lose it and you will probably not be Itachi's uke-"Deidara interrupted "Jesus Christ! I'm sure sakura doesn't want to hear about that…"

"But….she's asleep Deidara…"

"…"

Sakura woke up but had found that she was blind.

"I'm blind! I can't see! I…-"she stopped to find deidara's voice reach her ears.

"no your not, sasori saw you sleeping and covered your eyes, after all, he covered your eyes so that if you turn against us, then you won't be able to find us…yeah" Deidara then ended the sentence with a small peck on her ear. "But, why would I turn against you…?" sakura asked softly. Sasori couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

"Because you are now missing nin and you will never be able to return, we are sorry but you are now either with us, or we-"

"You will not kill her, we will just leave her…but I'm sure we won't do that…yeah" Deidara was a bit sad at one point and sakura had seen him try to mask his feelings for her in front of sasori. But she knew that sasori could see straight through him.

"What do you say sakura-Chan? Care to be my subordinate, or maybe more…maybe even my companion that always helps me and sasori out on decisions, like the simple art, un, I believe that art is a bang and is a feeling that expires quickly, I feel that art is transient, and departs quickly, yeah."

"But it is not true. Based on the fact that Fine art should be left long, for admiring beauty and statistics, it is such a wonderful pleasure too..."

"Well it kind of depends…if you are talking about something like…music, which is a different form of art, then that should only last for a little while, or where as something like a painting that has taken u forever should be kept to your liking. It's not that hard" sakura quoted. Sasori pondered at the thought, "your right…" he announced. Deidara just smirked and looked a head.

"Just 6 more minutes to go and we're in...Yeah."

"Where are we going…?" sakura asked

"Home, is where the heart is….they say, its probably true…" sasori exclaimed, and paused to see zetsu wondering around.

"What are you doing out here, yeah?"

"…food…"

"Why food, yeah?" Deidara came in closer

"Because kisame over-did my food…ugh, dried fetus is gross, I like it moistened…why are you carrying a pink haired girl? Does she taste nice?" Deidara kind of nodded but walked off "she's my source of food, not yours, so go eat bugs, yeah." Zetsu glared and followed, "I'll think I'm going to get kisame cook his own fore arm" he snickered at the thought.

Sakura wondered what had happened, and then she could feel Deidara take her blind fold away. She then realized she was staring straight at Zetsu, and she had widened her eyes second at the thought but felt Deidara stroke her back.

"How the hell is this meant to be home? Yeah? It's just a ditched apartment in the middle of nowhere…" he frowned. In the hall was annoying silence of dripping water, from some sort of pipe. The hall was pitched black with only small candles on the side.

Deidara let sakura come to the floor and had then on held her hand, Zetsu grinned "oh, you do know Deidara, Itachi is going to murder you to find that you've been cheating with a woman" he cheered. Sasori smirked "I told him but of course he never listens.

"What are you talking about?" sakura replied,

"Just how your boyfriends going to end up in a coma for ever" they both chuckled.

"How? Why?" she marked.

"Deidara is bisexual," her eyes widened, and Deidara smirked "everything anyone else says, you don't listen to them, they probably are taking the piss. Yeah"

"Yeah, but have you told her that you go smooching with sasuke's big brother…?" they both laughed, and sakura stopped. She was totally…shocked. If looks could kill, you would probably have the mangekyo sharingan staring at you. She gazed straight a head, and sasori had raised an arm over her eyes, she grabbed hold of it and twisted it, actually just cracking it. He winced and fell back.

"Damn you two, you like taking the piss out of me for no reason and now you have infuriated sakura-Chan yeah. Sasori Danna, ill fix that that, Un…" sasori shook his head. "No I'm fine." Sakura gave him an apologizing look. He had just nodded and stood up again. Walking to the middle of the building, where Deidara and Zetsu had to go too.

A type of smell came from a room they walked passed; she turned her head and didn't see that a broken house plant was in her way. Bang! She had collided with it.

She had been knocked out for a small while, and had woken with Deidara in between her legs, and sitting on a chair, her face was on his thighs and his arms wrapped around her waist, Kisame was sitting right in front of them on a back to front chair. They all had taken there Akatsuki cloaks off and now they had wondered who had come. Kisame had sworn he'd see someone like her before and Itachi was leaning on kisame's chair. Itachi was very envious of to who she was. And Kisame had not liked the idea of his face. Blank. Meaning lots of emotions went on through his head. That's what was so scary about him, he was too unpredictable.

Sakura had woken up with her cheeks lying on deidara's thighs.

"What took you so long?" kisame asked, gazing into her pink hair, she got up and realized that. She was staring at a Demon shark! She poked his fore-head and lied back on Deidara's chest. Deidara's arms had then somehow went higher, so that he wrapped himself around her petite breasts, and Kisame had poked her back on the head and her head went colliding with Deidara's. They both found the pain "Ow!" she said. Kisame laughed, got up and went up the stairs.


	4. The crimson with blood

A/n: for sensible people, you can skip it if you want…but this is just something to show some evidence that they are together…I think ¬¬

* * *

The pink haired girl sat up with a 

Banging headache. The covers on her bed were dull. Just a dusty a white, but, she hadn't gone to sleep here, no Deidara moved her, who was it him? She held her head in confusion. Then a bare skinned arm hugged her. She blushed turned around and saw Deidara smirking. He then reached to kiss her hip.

"Don't worry, Un. I haven't touched you…yet, un; I want you to be around when I did..."

He smirked she smiled and blushed. He dragged her smooth body in towards the covers and towards his half revealed body; she laid down in front of him. He ran his body over her sides; bring his lips teasingly near hers. She caressed his face in he small hands, taking the fine piece of hair that went over his 'camera-eye'. Pinning it back with the other hair, she tried to put it back, but Deidara detested, and put held wrist in front of his lips kissing them. She saw his long blonde coloured hair flutter in his face. He moved it to behind his ears. He had let go of her hands and she was now caressing his forearms. He pulled her closer by her hips and had licked her lips she responded by opening her mouth, he pulled his tongue into her mouth and licked her tongue suggestively, holding onto her jaw, he locked lips and wrestled with her tongue, he then moved his hands behind her back, and started putting butterfly kisses down her neck. His hand moved down to her butt and just started to touch it, the pink over dress was now smudged against the floor. The broke the kiss and he could now see her eyes wondering down his erection. He smirked lightly and only slightly blushed. On the other hand, she wanted to go down to it, but he held her up. She desperately moved but found that she locked looks with him.

"Oh? My, aren't you desperate, how old are you? 12? My, my, I am such a paedophile…yeah, that's a total of 3 years heh…" he smirked sarcastically, she just blushed, and he let go of her. She went lower, tangling her fingers in the buttons of his pants, he moved her hands away and undid his bottoms. "But, I'm not bothered by it…" she said smiling slightly. "well duh, un, I'm S ranked I can do what I li…Sakura" he moaned at sakura putting the erection in her mouth, she moved it out of her mouth but not completely, she dwelled it back in and heard a huff from the clay user. She took it out of her mouth and slid her tongue down his length. She was just about to put him in her mouth again but he stopped her. "I'm…" he was so lost in the orgasm. "Bang…" he moaned, she smirked and found Deidara moving down to her, he then slid her back up to the last point he was. He started to lick her thigh so suddenly she leaned into him. He smirked and his tongue went inside her and started to explore the insides of this girl, after all, it was his second time…

She gasped. "Yes" he thought. He found her sensitive place. She clenched his hair in her hair; he stopped and found that his tongue slid out. She was just drooling from the orgasmic appeal which had just happened. He then moved back up to where she was. Her panties dangled at the bottom of her ankles, and lifted her dress to find, not very developed breasts. He didn't care, he just licked from the bottom of her neck to her belly button, swirling his tongue over the tips of her breasts, and she slightly gasped. He then sat on top of her, lifting his mesh top. She just stared at his bulky muscles. He bucked her and smirked to see her live up to her name, and blushing 50 shades of red.

"…"

Nothing. Not even a single word. He got off of her again opened her legs. He tried fitting himself into her gently but found she was gasping and, and still very tight. "More fun then…"he murmured, he grabbed her hips and thrusted her. Once he was inside of her, she screamed/moaned, speaking some gibberish. He moved out again, and slammed into her, he did it repeatedly until, she was dizzy and he was completely lost. 2 orgasms in one night… He fell out of her and lay on her chest, he scooped her up and licked the bottom of her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, noticing he picked her up and himself and shoved them both into the blanket. She fell asleep. He laid there and froze, seeing Itachi open the door with a fierce look and growling. He was so angry, he sighed and slammed the door, luckily the doors hinges were sealed on and titanium but he slammed it so hard the fell off the hinges. It echoed through the hallway, sakura woke up and Found Deidara rushing to get his clothes back on. the whole of the Akatsuki heard the drastic noises and saw a blood trail. Itachi rushed into his room and shut the door, holding his pounding head and fell onto the floor doing nothing but staring at his own red liquid falling from his head onto the floor…shocked.

* * *

A/n: I'm an evil 13 year old :O 


	5. not sure

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a long while! Because I was busy with homework, Gaia, quizilla, the whole internet 

It was figured the new day had arrived and sakura had woken up, stroked her hair back and yawned lazily. The great sun stared at her, and she soon flinched back under the covers, into the bed that had no signs of life whatsoever…She jumped back up and looked around the site. No signs. She threw herself out and checked everywhere to find the blonde not there. She dived out of the room with just white thin strap top and French panties. She had totally forgotten that she was still with akatsuki; she realized soon that she had landed straight into zetsu and kakuzu. There faces soon turned curious.

"I wonder when Deidara leaves her…I hope it's soon because she looks tasty…" Zetsu smirked, and sakura shivered in fear and thinking _oh god... _She then screamed and ran back into the bedroom from within she came from and slid the door shut, she then looked through the key hole _They're gone _she said getting in the shower, changing and going out the door again.

She walked, following the hallway as she passed many doors, she saw Deidara, lightly snoring at Itachi's room, and she frowned and went to join him.

"He was bleeding last night…" He suddenly said, sakura had her legs folded under her body whilst his legs stretched around her. She gave a puzzled look, hearing him sigh.

"It wasn't your fault…I" She stopped to find his index finger in front of her mouth, hushing her gently. He stood up, and eagerly placed his palms on the door, putting his ears onto the door, listening for signs.

"…" Nothing.

Deidara heard nothing but a slight snore. The clay user snorted with a smirk and walked away, holding onto her arm.

A/n short chapter sorry but I have to be honest, I'm writing this thing like a chore, who would like to turn this desiring story as there own? You can but email me link afterwards please, I'll be happy to see your great imaginations . I'm sorry, can there be no flaming and I will also try and get back into this couple and try and write again. But, I'm to obsessed with uchihacests to think at the moment 


	6. THe meeting of fate

Chapter 6: The wonders of Sakura's power

* * *

The dark figure stood there, staring at the lake, covered with dusted stars. His long dark akatsuki cloak flew freely within the wind and his eyes glowed scarlet red. Another figure with blue hair stood on the water in front of him. The blue haired person became closer and closer until there faces were three inches apart. The red eyed man caressed the other man's face; the lily flower flew as a feather onto the sparkling lake. As there lips met as the orange haired man lidded his red eyes, the other walked towards him during the kiss, feeding on his leader's saliva and violently taking his tongue into his mouth.

"When...m...should the…" The unnamed man's voice collided with the sounds of the two tongues hitting as they had both run out of breath. The blue haired man sat in between Leaders legs. Leader smirked and wrapped his own legs around the man's waist, soon resting his head on his broad shoulder. "Now. The meeting of akatsuki should start now…"

"Assemble" Was called in the dark and deep cave. What was then seen, was the akatsuki standing on each finger, the figures weren't actually the true forms of the members. Sakura was behind Deidara at this time when he was standing on the index finger of the great wooden thing.

"Deidara-kun…What skills does Sakura-Chan have?" Asked Leader suspiciously.

"Hmmm…I don't really know…But to think of it…She's been working with team Kakashi lately and well, maybe she knows his greatest moves and weaknesses, yeah. She also knows a few things about the sharingan, yeah, because of Itachi's brother…And she's a great weakness to the kyuubi. So to be honest, she knows nothing of great power, yeah." Deidara concluded.

"We should make sure she's not one of them still…then if she is, we can kill her, but if not…We can show new Jutsu's to her, not our strongest, but something like that." Informed Kisame.

"We should get all the information out and then eat her…" Smirked Zetsu, knowing this would be torcher to Deidara's ears. But Deidara did not listen and gripped Sakura in front of him. Quietly. Gently.

Leader shook his head.

"Unfortunately Zetsu, we are not cannibals. That would for your own pleasures not for ours. Kisame's Idea was best. Tomorrow, I will see if she is to our uses. Tomorrow, Sakura will kill her parents, take there heads. She will then bring back a scroll of forbidden jutsus from the hokage, and then she may learn those Jutsu's from the scroll."

They all nodded in agreement, and left the echoing cave.

* * *

A/N Yush, short chapter --' Sorry about that folks. More coming up though, weeeeeeeeeee…. 


	7. THe mystery

A/N: Sorry for not doing anything..Just writers block tis all -.-'

* * *

The night grew black.Finding her feet, she threw herself off the cold floor 'How did i come to here..?' She startled, sweat made her pink locks stick to her face. She slowly got up and stretched outwards, blinking repeatedly, then scratching her head. Deidara's hair was fluttering in his face as he dangled over the bed ledge. The scarlet covers wrapped around her body and his, like it was a lifeline. Her pale skin now came from the covers as they had slept...Only for 3 hourss..Well, at least she was waken in the early morning..

'Nn...'She moaned. Feeling like she was held to gravity like a rock. She closed her eyes.

'Tomorrow, I will see if she is to our uses. Tomorrow, Sakura will kill her parents, take there heads. She will then bring back a scroll of forbidden jutsus from the hokage, and then she may learn those Jutsus from the scroll' Her eyes shot open, she stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned her head slightly towards the relaxed figure wrapped in the feathered blankets. Tears dropped. It was Him, the person who made her life worth living or...Her parents, Who gave her life in the first place.

She collapsed on the wood-plated floor, sobbing in fear...

'Shhh...' a hand moved over and rested on her left shoulder. She recovered up quickly, feeling the soft touch.

'oi...Whats wrong?' He furrowed his eyebrows in concern, voice all muffled with sleep, and his eyes were still closed. he carressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he found himself taking his weight over to the confused and lost girl. Laying his cheek onto hers, Deidara Then layed chaste kisses on her cheek, going down her side.

'Dei-chan..'She murmured, he stopped. 'Where are my clothes.?' She mumbled to him. 'Where you going?'((A/n Notice hes too concerned and tired to say the catchphrase 'yeah'))

'To fufill my destiny.'

With that, he pointed to a dresser and smirked. 'yeah, my sakura' She turned on the desk light on top of the dresser and Got changed into the suit the leader had given her. It was a short cloak that went upto he knees, it open enough to see the netted top underneath, and had long leather boots, with red laces, though she missed the top studs that made them go into a pattern. Leaving the laces dangling down.

* * *

She cried, flying flames everywhere. "What happened?" She screamed.

Deidara kissed the side of her ear. "You did well, my love"


End file.
